


[Podfic] Sappily Ever After

by RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Series: #ITPE2016 [72]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Schmoop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Ed and Roy are going to get married. At least theoretically speaking…[AU after Brotherhood with major spoilers.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sappily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143962) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> Recorded as a party favor for rhea314 for #ITPE2016
> 
> Thanks to Tierfal for permission to record this! <3

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Sappily Ever After

  


**Author:** Tierfal  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  & SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
  
**Pairing:** Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Ed and Roy are going to get married. At least theoretically speaking…  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bFMA%5d%20Sappily%20Ever%20After.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1143962) | **Wordcount:** 12365  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bFMA%5d%20Sappily%20Ever%20After.mp3) | **Size:** 84 MB| **Duration:** 1:31:03  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bFMA%5d%20Sappily%20Ever%20After.m4b) | **Size:** 43 MB| **Duration:** 1:31:03  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
